The present disclosure relates to a document conveying device which conveys a document and to an image forming apparatus including the document conveying device.
A document conveying device which conveys a document along a conveying path may be attached to an image forming apparatus. The document conveying device is provided with a reading unit configured to read an image on the conveyed document. Based on the read image, the image forming apparatus forms an image on a sheet.
The document conveying device is sometimes used in common for both a double-sided reading specification and a single-sided reading specification. In the double-sided reading specification, images on both faces (a front face and a back face) of the document are read by one-time conveying of the document along the conveying path. In the single-sided reading specification, the image on one face (the front face) of the document is read by one-time conveying of the document along the conveying path. Such a document conveying device has a member dedicated to the double-sided reading specification. The dedicated member is attached to a storage space which is formed in a guide for guiding the document along the conveying path. By attaching the dedicated member to the storage part, it becomes possible to change the document conveying device from the single-sided reading specification into the double-sided reading specification.
The above described document conveying device is provided with a lid which covers the storage part when changed into the single-sided reading specification. The lid is configured to be placed and adhered around the storage part. Thereby, an attachment and detachment work of the lid is not carried out easily. Additionally, it is difficult to change the document conveying device into the double-sided reading specification again after changed into the single-sided reading specification.